<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put you on display by feralwillgrhm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670689">put you on display</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralwillgrhm/pseuds/feralwillgrhm'>feralwillgrhm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Come Eating, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Slutty Will, Top Hannibal Lecter, Window sex isn't a tag what a SCAM, basically filth, because there's nothing better than that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralwillgrhm/pseuds/feralwillgrhm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal suggests fucking Will against one of his tall windows and he is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>put you on display</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally gave in and wrote my first Hannigram smut. At first I was too scared to because I knew I couldn't do Hannibal's dialogue justice, so I just crept around that by writing purely porn. Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about Hannibal’s place was it had huge windows, spanning the length of the walls and letting a wealth of sunlight to give his antique furniture a glow. An idea came to him one day but he wasn’t sure how Will would take it. </p><p> </p><p>They had just finished dinner, Will washing the dishes and feeling sated after yet another unusual but delicious meal. </p><p>“How would you feel about the possibility of being watched?” He chuckled at Hannibal’s question. </p><p>“Pretty sure I’ve been watched all the time since I met you.” </p><p>“I don’t mean that. During sex is what I’m getting at.” It was a rather abrupt question and Will swallowed thickly, pausing his scrubbing of the cutlery. It’s not something he had thought about really, as they’d not experimented past being tied up in the bedroom. He turned to face Hannibal. </p><p>“In what kind of way?” </p><p>“Putting you on display. Pressing you against one of the windows upstairs and exposing you being pleasured to the neighbourhood. You deserve to be shown off, especially when you come.” </p><p> </p><p>Will felt a blush creep into his cheeks. He wasn’t expecting this discussion right after eating stuffed cows hearts, so he had to take a few seconds to process Hannibal’s suggestion. His cock stirred at the thought; the risk of people walking by, perhaps Jack doing a surprise visit and seeing Hannibal pressed against his back, fucking him good. </p><p>The pang of arousal filled Hannibal’s nose, so he already knew the answer. The air was suddenly thick between them. </p><p>“As long as you don’t end up pushing us through it.” Hannibal smirked. </p><p>“They are sturdy, don’t worry about that.” </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before Will’s hands were trying to peel off Hannibal’s clothes, maybe taking less care than he should’ve with his expensive wardrobe.<br/>
“Slow down. I’ve got all the time for you tonight.” </p><p>Will panted, suddenly embarrassed at how eager he looked. “Sorry, I just-” </p><p>“I love how excited you are. I have to admit I’m already halfway there.” Hannibal took one of Will’s hand and brought it down to his straining cock pressing against his trousers. Will’s mouth may have watered a little. “See what you do to me?” Will nodded, his own cock responding. He was desperate for Hannibal’s long fingers to grasp around it. </p><p>He slowly undressed Hannibal, getting him down to his boxers and seeing the outline of his thick erection underneath the white material. He couldn’t wait for it to be inside him and for him to feel it the next day. </p><p>“Good. Now let me do the same for you.” Hannibal was really teasing him, knowing how desperate Will was right now so he went slower. He knuckles brushed against his clothed cock and Will let out a little whine. “Needy aren’t you?” </p><p>“Please. I need it.”</p><p>“You will, but patience is a virtue.” Bastard. Will was anything but patient right now. </p><p> </p><p>By the time he was fully naked, his cock was curved against his stomach and already leaking. Hannibal looked at it like he could just consume it there and then, but luckily he knows where to draw the line. For now.</p><p>The room light filled the space and they couldn’t see much in the darkness outside, but knew they were completely exposed right now. It was kind of thrilling to Will. </p><p>Hannibal’s eyes were full of lust as he pushed him right over to the window, the shock of the cold glass spreading through his veins as he was pressed against it. Hannibal loomed over him and leaned in for a kiss that quickly got heated, Will’s hands not really knowing what they were doing until one wrapped around Hannibal’s heat. It was quickly pushed away however, Will not knowing how he had the self-control. </p><p>“Not now. Good boys have patience.” Will felt his knees momentarily go weak. He wasn’t called that often but his just cock leaked even more. He thrived on Hannibal taking control of him and getting the praise he ever so needed. Hannibal’s hand clung to the curls by his neck as he brought him in for another sloppy kiss, Will’s brain too hazy with arousal to concentrate properly; even Hannibal’s soft touch sent sparks through him. Everything was electric when he laid his hands on his touch-starved body. </p><p> </p><p>Will was properly riled up, moaning even though his cock was neglected. At this rate he’d probably end up coming untouched. </p><p>The air was punched out of him as Hannibal suddenly stopped and spun him around, showing off even more of him to the outside world. His heavy breaths were steaming up the window. </p><p>“Hands against the window, bend over for me.” Will quickly obeyed, his cock bobbing against his stomach as he moved. He felt so open, his hole clenching around nothing, so desperate for something to be stuffed inside it. </p><p>Hannibal molded himself around Will’s body, kissing slowly down his spine. Oh he was really teasing. </p><p>“Please.” Will whispered, squirming in anticipation. </p><p>This time Hannibal listened and got on his knees, placing both hands on Will’s cheeks to spread him apart even further. His heart rate increased, waiting for the contact he was aching for. He felt Hannibal’s breath on his hole, before going straight in and licking the puckered skin. </p><p>“Ah!” Will let out a breathy moan, his cock leaking even more so he was dripping on the floor. This was absolutely filthy. Anyone who looked up would see Hannibal’s face buried in his ass and the thought clouded his mind even more with arousal. Would they keep watching? Would they get off on it? Or just simply look away in disgust?

</p><p>When Hannibal ate him out he really went for it, making it all sloppy and messy. It was one of his favourite things to do to Will, savouring his taste. His cock stood proud and flushed red. </p><p>Incoherent noises spilled out of Will’s mouth, pressing back onto Hannibal’s tongue as much as he could. He needed him to fill him up pronto. A thin layer of sweat covered his whole body and his curls pressed against his forehead. He was a disheveled mess and by far this was the dirtiest thing he had done. Who knew Hannibal would suggest such filth? </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal’s fingernails dug into Will’s cheeks as he really got into, making small hums of satisfaction and tonguing his hole. </p><p>“Fuck me already!” Hannibal stopped for a moment, looking absolutely wrecked. Spit coated his chin and he was cheeks were flushed. </p><p>“Only if you say please.” Hannibal accompanied this with a small slap to Will’s ass. </p><p>“Please, Hannibal.” His legs were quaking, hands sliding down the window, struggling to keep them there because of the sweat gathering on them. </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal dived in again, pressing his tongue into Will’s hole and feeling him clench around it. He was so wet already, so one finger was quickly added to stretch him out. He used enough force and his finger was long enough to hit his prostate every time. </p><p>Will was getting really loud now, neighbours probably hearing him as well as seeing him and the noises went straight to Hannibal’s cock. He thrived on hearing Will be vocal, knowing how much pleasure he was getting from him. </p><p>A second finger went in at a relentless pace. </p><p>“Shit- Hannibal I’m close.” </p><p>“I’m sure you have a couple of orgasms in you tonight. Right?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.” </p><p>“Good boy.” </p><p> </p><p>Will was so close now, about to tip over the edge with three fingers and a tongue in his ass. He brought his hand down to his throbbing cock and with a couple of strokes he came so hard, spurting all over the floor and a guttural moan spilling from his throat. Everything went white momentarily, a haze clouding his vision as he continually clenched around Hannibal’s fingers. </p><p>Hannibal stood up, his cock so flushed now from how much Will's taste filled and satisfied his senses. </p><p>“Look at the mess you made on the carpet. If I wasn’t so desperate to fuck you I would’ve made you eat up every drop.” </p><p>Will throbbed at that as well even though he just came. He’d be hard again in no time. </p><p>“It wouldn’t be the worst thing I’ve eaten.” He said between ragged breaths, smirking. </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal gripped the back of Will’s neck and pushed his front against the window, plastering his back and panting into his ear. </p><p>“Are you going to get my window all messy too after I fuck you hard? I might get you to lick that up.” </p><p>“I’ll do anything. Please just put your cock in me!” Will placed his hands above his head, pushing his ass against Hannibal’s hard length. He really was showing it all off now. </p><p>“Seeing as you asked nicely.” Hannibal steadied himself, lining up with Will’s glistening hole and pushed in with one thrust, gaining a prolonged moan from Will. Hannibal didn’t mess around, building up a quick and harsh rhythm immediately, the feeling of Will’s tight warmth around him sending him on the path to coming embarrassingly quick. </p><p>“Yes- just like that. Ah!” Will cock was dripping once more, already begging for more release. His eyes were glazed over, mouth hanging open as the pleasure sent his nerves alight. His prostate was constantly hit, becoming abused but Will absolutely loved it. </p><p>“You’re so good. Taking it so well for me.” Hannibal’s hips were slamming against Will’s ass leaving an imprint, he was probably going to feel it all over tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>It was so dirty, raw and fast. Noises spilling from both of them as they were so caught up in the feeling of each other. Being exposed was at the back of their minds, despite Will’s cheek shoved against the window and sliding every time Hannibal thrust into him. His panting was steaming it up. Everything was hot and sweaty and the pleasure was overwhelming. </p><p>Hannibal slid a hand into Will’s damp curls, grabbing a fistful and pulling his head back. The sudden sharp pain went straight to Will’s cock as Hannibal continued fucking him hard. </p><p>Will looked fucking delightful like this. Open, pliant and begging for him. He dick was dripping, sweat trickling down his back and Hannibal would love to just get his tongue all over him. The scent of his come and sweat was strong, coating the inside of his nose but it only brought him closer to orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal’s thrusts were getting sloppy and Will immediately knew he was about to come. He pushed back on his cock, circling his hips to get him as deep as he could. </p><p>“Come in me. Make me full.” Will gasped, himself getting close again. </p><p>That was enough for Hannibal, as he snapped his hips one last time and yanked Will’s head back, making his back arch sinfully as he pulsated inside of him. Hannibal groaned loudly, vision going fuzzy for a second as the come spilled from him. </p><p> </p><p>It took him a moment to slide out of Will, watching his come drip from his puffy hole. It was a sight to behold but then he was quickly snapped back to reality when he heard Will still moaning profusely. </p><p>With one hand braced on the window and another fisting at his cock quickly, his second orgasm was about to wash over him. </p><p>“No.” Hannibal simply said before pressing himself against Will’s back once again, knocking his hand away to replace it with his own and hooking his chin over his shoulder. </p><p>Hannibal was enamored by the reflection of them on the window. It felt intimate watching themselves despite at the same time anyone could see them. Will was so far gone, feeling so sensitive but desperate to come again. He brought a hand up to the back of Hannibal’s neck, trying to pull him as close as he could as his head slumped back onto a shoulder. </p><p>“Please- I’m so, so close.” His voice was hoarse now. </p><p>“Come all over the window for me. Make a mess and show them what I did to you.” </p><p> </p><p>This sent Will over the edge, hips bucking into the air and his come splattering on the window. </p><p>“That’s a good boy.” Hannibal kept stroking him through his orgasm before a hand clung onto his, Will begging him to stop. </p><p> </p><p>He was exhausted, covered in sweat, come and spit but he had never felt more blissful. His eyes were hooded and not focusing on anything as he stood up properly, reminding Hannibal of how he looked when he has been sedated. </p><p>As he faced Hannibal, a hand was brought up to pet his curls and he immediately leaned into the touch. </p><p>“We’re nearly done. Remember I said if you came on the window I’d like you to clean it up? Would you do that for me?” </p><p> </p><p>Will nodded, still leaning into Hannibal’s touch. </p><p>He slowly got onto his knees by the window, head level with the filthy mass of come now drying. Will winced as the first lick was cool and gloopy on his tongue, filling his mouth with the tangy taste. </p><p>“How do you taste?” </p><p>Will paused for a moment. “I think I need to eat more pineapple.” </p><p>“You want a bit of sweetness? My palette wouldn’t say no to that.” </p><p>Will continued licking, little groans slipping from his mouth. From where Hannibal was standing, he got a good view of the come that had dried around his hole. There was something about seeing remnants of himself on Will’s body after sex that were visceral and made his cock twitch in interest again. </p><p>He approached Will and stroked the top of his head whilst he finished cleaning up his come. </p><p>“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” </p><p>“A bit gloopy. You taste better, though.” He stood up, knees red and body still flushed. Hannibal smirked. </p><p>“How do you feel after that?” </p><p>“You’re a kinky bastard, Hannibal. But I wouldn’t say no to doing it again. Let's hope they enjoyed the show.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>